Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 21: Chasing Chase
The episode starts at dusk in a very special airship owned by Willard. He is giving Spectre, Humdinger and Outrider a guided tour Willard: Welcome aboard my airship. Here, we make the impossible possible. We make the world suffer, we will make the world ours! Humdinger: Hmmm. You must've worked your whole life setting this up Willard: I am not alone though. *takes them into a laboratory* This is where me and my friends get it all done. Where we make the impossible, possible. I've also got a prisoner with me. Willard takes them to a cell containing a prisoner who is strapped in a chair with a leather masks over his face Willard: Not just a failed test subject. You see, i've tried to strap him into a machine to take his life force and use it to power up a laser gun capable of destroying the earth, but he doesn't fit. I'm looking for something more like a dog or a leading power ranger Spectre: Well we know someone who's both Willard: That's good. Well, do you want to join forces with me? Outrider: Give us one second *starts quietly discussing with Spectre and Humdinger* We've made a decision We go over to the lookout where the team is doing some training with their newest recruit. Farmer Yumi. She's teaching them some more advanced skills in Pup Fu and helping them earn their black belts Yumi: Good work students. Focus, concentrate, unleash what's inside of you Marshall: I hope you don't mean literally Yumi: *laughs* Of course I don't Marshall. What i mean is unleash your power. Unleash what you're capable of. Unleash your ability to earn a black belt We then go through a timelapse of a variety of shots including Ryder and Ellis fighting, Zuma using a fake version of his hydro blade, Skye doing moves on Chase's back and an impressed Yumi. We then go to a shot with Yumi with her students infront of her and 11 black belts in her hands Yumi: Congratulations students. You have all passed the test and these black belts are yours Everyone cheers as Yumi gives them the belts. They then bow to her and she bows in return as the alarm sounds Ryder: We need to get to FoggyBottom Everyone heads to FoggyBottom. When they arrive, they stumble across Willard and friends plus some zombie. Willard: *You honestly think that a pack of puppies can stop us? Ellis: We've beaten many before and can beat you too! It's morphin time! Yumi: This should be interesting All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* (Here's how Yumi's morphing process works. She will hold the morpher in her right hand, insert a tag into the bottom, press a button and hold it as far forward as she can. We will then go to the morphing screen where the morpher will make a silhouette copy of her suit. She will then jump upwards and the suit will transfer onto her body. Once done, she will land on her feet and the helmet will form) Chase: Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! Ryder: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Gold! Ellis: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Silver! Everest: Flurry of Snow! Paw Patrol White! Apollo: Brighter than the Moon! Paw Patrol Black! Tracker: Hotter than the Sun! Paw Patrol Bronze! Yumi: Pup-fu master! Paw Patrol Purple! All rangers: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Willard: Just the team we've been looking for...plus one newbie Yumi: Let me guess. Me? Willard: *Professor Snape accent* 10 points to the Paw Patrol. *Normal accent* They will soon be ours. Let's take the fight to them! Ryder: Let's give it back! The rangers begin to fight their enemies which mix between old and new Yumi: These new powers are great! I'm definitely staying on this team! Ryder: Glad to hear it Farmer Yumi. Willard: Well you won't be glad to hear, or should i say see, this Willard spins on the spot and then vanishes into thin air alongside Chase and Apollo. The other enemies soon join him at where ever he's gone, leaving the remaining rangers and zombies. Skye: There's a lot more zombies than i thought Ryder: Me too Skye. Farmer Yumi, want to use your special attack? Yumi: I can't wait to see it. Katanas combine! Yumi pulls out two katanas, one from each leg and combines the ends together Yumi: Chi orb! Yumi spins her combined katanas 360 degrees while they're infront of her, making a yin and yang symbol. She then puts her weapon in her right hand and points one of the blades forward. This causes the orb to release high voltage bolts of energy which vaporises the zombies All rangers: Power down *demorph* Zuma: That was an awesome attack Rubble: I bet Apollo agrees. *looks around with fear* Apollo? Ellis: Wait! Chase is gone as well! Skye: *gasps* Oh no! We go over to the airship where Chase and Apollo are being carried by Willard (carrying Chase) and Spectre (carrying Apollo). Apollo is wearing a leather face mask, preventing him from talking and biting. Chase is wearing a muzzle, preventing him from biting but still allowing him to speak Spectre: Why is the black ranger here? I only wanted the blue one! Willard: I'm getting a bit old and my hearing isn't the best. I thought I'd bring both just incase Spectre: Fair enough. *puts his fingers under Chase's chin, causing him to growl* You, are perfect Chase: What are you going to do? Kill us? Outrider: Your friend, no. You, slowly but surely. Get them in position! Spectre slings Apollo to the other prisoner while Humdinger and Outrider secure Chase into the device designed to use his life force as a power source. Outrider then grabs a cuff connected to the laser beam and attaches it to Chase's neck to the right tightness so that it's unable to slip but also doesn't affect his breathing Chase: Whatever your planning, it's not going to work Willard: *shows Chase and Apollo's morphers and locks them away near the laser* Chase: Our other friends still have their powers you know Willard: They have a long time to save your life force, but it still won't be enough. Begin life force extraction Spectre: Bye bye blueberry *turns on the device as we go to the lookout where Ryder is searching on the radar* Ryder: They've got to be somewhere Skye: *whispers* Please let them be alright Ellis: We ain't gettin nothin. We're gonna have to search for them ourselves Rubble: But adventure bay is a big place Zuma: Not to mention lots of water Rocky: Also the huge sky Tracker: And possibly space Everest: There's just endless places in which they could be Ryder: We need to search. And fast Marshall: I think I have an idea. How about we solve this problem as not just a team, but three different groups. Onr for land, one for sea and one for air? Ryder: That's a fantastic idea Marshall. Now, who will be going where? Marshall: Everest, Skye, Rubble, you'll be coming with me into the air. Ryder, Zuma, Rocky, I need you three to search the bay. Ellis, Yumi and Tracker, you've got the land. Everyone good with where they're going? Everyone else: Yes Marshall: Then lets go save our friends Marshall, Rubble, Skye and Everest: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* All the rangers get themselves ready to search for their friends while we go over to Chase who is visibly, and rapidly, growing weaker with the machine still feeding on his life force like a vampire feeding on blood Willard: Not long to go now *gets up close to the half-drained pup*. Once your life force is fully absorbed, you shall be dead and we shall rule the universe. *laughs evilly* Chase: Don't worry. My...friends...will stop you! Humdinger: Yeah right! Like they even know where the airship even is! We then go into several shots of the rest of the team desperately searching for their friends. From the highest mountain, to the lowest ocean, yet to find no traces of their friends. Suddenly, Marshall gets a scent in the air. Marshall: I think I can smell them Rubble: Really? Where did they go? Marshall: *sniffs and points* That way Skye: May I rush you all there? Marshall: *gulps* okay Everest: You're not scared are you? Marshall: Can't be that bad right? It's super fast flying Rubble and Marshall grab onto Skye's rear legs and Everest grabs Marshall's rear leg Skye: Buckle your seat belts! They speed off together as we go back into the airship. Chase's life force is now almost completely drained and the prisoners can do nothing but watch him suffer Willard: Uh-Oh! Your life force is almost all gone! Humdinger: Got any last words poochie! Chase: *extremely weak voice* Be...hind...you. All the villains turn to cast their eyes on Everest, Skye, Rubble and Marshall Spectre: How did you get here? Marshall: Doesn't matter. Shal we do this the easy way or the hard way? Spectre: *pulls out his ripper* I think you know Marshall: So be it! It's morphin time! Marshall, Skye, Rubble and Everest: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Willard: Let's make them feel welcome...if you know what i mean. Everest goes for the prisoners, Marshall goes for Chase and Skye and Rubble hold off the enemies Everest: *barks* Grappling Hook! Everest hooks to the end of the door and uses every drop of her strength to bust open the door while trying to fend off a few zombies. Meanwhile, Marshall tries desparately hard to try and free Chase. He looks at the straps, thw wires, everything but can't think of anything Chase: *almost no voice* Marshall. Use...your...defibrillator...on...wires Marshall thinks hard about what Chase has said and then heads to the wiring Marshall: Please work! *barks* Defibrillator! Marshall's defibrillator comes out of his pup pack and he attaches the pads to the wiring. He then gives it an electric shock just as Cortex interferes Willard: Get out of my way *kicks Marshall away* Say goodbye to your world rangers *laughs evilly and presses the fire button. His laughter slowly dies down after see it does nothing* What? *punches the button one more time but gets so angry, he starts head butting it* Why isn't it working!? Chase: *normal voice* Isn't it obvious? Willard turns around to find that Chase is free and back to full strength Willard: The blue ranger is free! Spectre: *hears the prison door break* So is the prisoner! STOP HIM! Skye uses her supersonic speed to free the prisoner rapidly from his restraints. Marshall grabs Chase and Apollo's morphers and joins in the retreat from the airship Marshall: Chase! Apollo! Catch! Marshall hurls the morphers at their two rightful owners who then morph into their ranger forms Chase and Apollo: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* The prisoner grabs onto the rangers who escort him safely to the ground. Their fellow rangers join them while morphed and in air rescue mode Ryder: We came as soon as we could. You guys okay? Chase: We're A-OK Ryder and we've rescued a new face. Ellis: Looks like you weren't the only one captured. May I ask your name sir? Richtofen: My name is Dr. Edward Richtofen. But my friends just call me Richtofen Out of nowhere, all enemies from earlier, plus a few zombies, crash land right infront of them Spectre: You may have been released, but you're not out of the woods yet! Yumi: Get to cover guys. We'll take care of these guys Richtofen: I've seen these guys too long to not want to fight them. Now that you have have freed me, which i thank you for, I must show them what i was born to do! Ryder: Okay. Spectre: But first, zombies, show them this new ability you learned About millions of zombies form into a cluster that's the same height of a megazord and turn into one zombie zord Rocky: They got zords too? Tracker: And i thought these guys were tough Ryder: You pups use your megazords to deal with the zombie. Ellis, Yumi and I will stay put and help our new friends fight these old fiends Outrider: *pretends to yawn* Are you ready yet? Chase: Just about. Chase requesting Shogun and Solar Snow Megazords! All pup rangers: Zords combine! Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma and Chase: Paw patrol Megazord! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow megazord! All pup rangers: Ready to Roll! Willard: That's them sorted. Let's get these guys sorted Ryder fights Spectre, Ellis goes for Outrider, Yumi takes on Humdinger and that leaves Richtofen with Willard Ryder: When will you guys learn to give up? Spectre: Giving up isn't in our dictionary Ellis: Well it ain't in ours either Outrider: You might want to add it in today Yumi: Only if you put it in yours first Humdinger: Are you an english teacher or something? Richtofen: Why would I be an english teacher when I am german? Willard: It's called pursuing your choice of career Meanwhile in the megazord battle, the pups are making short work of the zombie. Tracker: What's a giant zombie meant to achieve? Chase: Like the normal ones, nothing. But we are going to achieve something very satisfying. Marshall, Skye, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky and Chase: Final strike! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow final blast! Everyone on the ground focuses their vision on the deteriorated zombie. Willard: We're out *jumps away with the other villains* Ellus: *Shouts* I thought you said giving up wasn't in your dictionary! Back at the lookout, the rangers show their new friend all over the lookout Ryder: So what do you think? Richtofen: Not even i can be as good as this *laughs with everyone else*. However, could i be a reserve ranger just incase one of you cannot fight for some reason Ryder: Of course. Welcome to the team guys. We're glad to have you Richtofen: Thank you. Hang on. Where have Chase and Skye gone? Rubble: Let's just say they're...BF and GF. Well. Fiancés They all laugh as we go over to Chase and Skye cuddling with Skye head on top of Chase's neck Skye: *sniffs* I was so worried about you. I'm so happy you're safe Chase: Me too Skye. *kisses skye* I just hope none of us get in the same scenario. Skye: I promise to help you make sure that doesn't happen Chase: Thanks Skye. I love you Skye: I love you too Chase They get up, Chase tucks Skye into her bed and kisses her before tucking himself in next to her. The end